


The Way You Move

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris directing Peter, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris directs and the dildo is bright purple</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> From a prompt on Tumblr from 1234halefire: _MMoM prompt: Chris telling Peter what to doooo_

Chris loves it when Peter gets like this, all soft moans and easy pleasure. His wolf is lying on the bed, legs spread as he runs claws over his stomach at Chris' direction, hard enough to score the skin, but too light to break it.

And there's something about Peter's willingness to do this, to close his eyes and be ordered by a hunter that makes something pulse hot and low in Chris' belly, that makes Chris want to take Peter out and show him off.

He's thought about it. Thought about taking Peter away for the weekend, take him to one of the clubs outside Beacon Hills. (Not in Beacon Hills, never in Beacon Hills. Chris wants it anonymous, with strangers. With no one who will see Peter later and remember what he looks like with his throat bared and his cock hard.)

"Move lower." Chris' voice sounds rough, even to himself.

He's had Peter like this for nearly an hour, and Chris hasn't let him touch his cock once. Peter's hard and red, and the cockring Chris snapped on him earlier is keeping him that way.

Peter's fingers skim across his skin, down over his hips and onto his thighs. And even though Chris hasn't told him to specifically, he's avoiding his cock.

Chris can't help the smile, can't help the _"Good boy--"_ that he murmurs into the air.

Peter's cock twitches with the words, and Chris can't hold back any longer.

Peter's eyes open when Chris sits on the bed, wide black with almost unnatural blue looking at him. Chris' smile widens slightly as he rests his hand on Peter's stomach, feeling the fine tremors running through him.

Reaching out, Chris pick up the lube from the bedside table. Wrapping fingers around Peter's wrist, he holds the wolf's hand steady while he squeezes the cool slickness onto Peter's fingers.

"Start with one," Chris tells him.

Peter nods, eyes glassy and motions not entirely co-ordinated as he reaches down to between his legs.

And Chris isn't sure where to look. He wants to watch Peter's finger disappear inside his body, wants to watch as Peter's body opens up around the slick digit, but he also wants to watch Peter's face. Wants to watch as his eyes widen as he presses inside, as the soft gasp comes from him. Wants to watch as Peter bites at his lower lip with teeth slightly longer than they should be because he can't hold the wolf back entirely.

"Slowly." Because Chris wants to draw this out, wants to see Peter shaking and sobbing and begging to come.

Peter hisses something out, too low for Chris to make out, and it could be a _please_ , it could be a _bastard_. Either one of them is possible.

Peter works the finger inside himself, pressing in and out at a pace Chris knows is much slower than the wolf likes.

"Add another finger, but don't speed up."

Peter glares at Chris, heat in his gaze that's not all to do with the hard cock currently straining away from his body. He adds the finger, though, head tipped back as he slides it into his ass alongside the other already there.

Chris reaches out and runs his fingers through Peter's hair, smiling at the almost rumbling purr that comes from Peter as a result.

"Now a third finger, Peter." Because Chris wants him open, wants him stretched around his fingers.

Chris moves back slightly, his hand trailing across Peter's stomach and over his hip before he curls his fingers slightly to scratch his nails down Peter's leg. There's a sharp intake of breath of Peter, and Chris smiles, watching as lines of red blossom on Peter's skin before fading into nothing.

"God, look at you," Chris comments, his gaze resting between Peter's legs. "Just swallowing those fingers up."

"Chris, please--" The words break in the middle as Peter continues to pump the fingers in and out of his ass, his hole red and stretched around the slick digits. And before Chris can think about it, his hand is moving to Peter's ass, a finger tracing around rim.

Chris' cock twitches, and jesus fuck, he wants to be buried in Peter right now. Wants to pull Peter's hand away and sink inside that perfect heat. He wants to feel Peter clenching around his cock, wants to feel the shudders that run through his body as he comes.

Standing up, Chris moves away, stopping himself before he does just that, before he yanks Peter's fingers out of his ass and replaces them with his cock. There's a plan for tonight, and Chris is going to stick with it, even if his cock is throbbing with need to be inside Peter.

Walking over to the dresser, he picks up the item he put there earlier, feeling the weight of it in his hands. The dildo is a bright, lurid purple, and Peter had raised an eyebrow when Chris had bought it, the _"Really, Christopher?"_ wrapped in disdain when Chris had picked it up off the shelf and deemed it to be the one. But Chris had just grinned at him and told him that he wouldn't care about the colour when it was buried up his ass.

Heading back over to the bed, Chris picks up the discarded tube of lubricant. Peter's eyes widen when he sees what Chris is holding, his fingers stuttering slightly from where they're pushing into his body.

Squeezing the lube, Chris slicks up the dildo before climbing onto the bed and settling between Peter's legs. Holding the dildo in one hand, Chris reaches out with the other, wrapping his fingers around Peter's wrist to still his movements.

"Chris--" His name is more of a whine from Peter's throat, as Peter's hips hunch slightly, still trying to fuck himself on his fingers.

Chris ignores him, tugging gently on Peter's wrist until his fingers slide out. Shifting slightly, he presses the head of the dildo to Peter's ass, pushing softly, just enough to make Peter feel it.

"Jack yourself," Chris says, waiting until Peter's hand is wrapped around his cock, waiting until Peter starts to slide his still-slick fingers over his hard shaft. Waiting until just the right moment before he--

" _Fuck!_ " Peter yells as the dildo bottoms out in his ass, Chris's fingers around the base of it, flush with his skin. He pulls his hand away from his cock, gripping at the sheet under him, claws tearing at the fabric.

Chris' cock is throbbing now, throbbing at the sight of Peter, head thrown back and eyes closed, tears leaking out of them.

"Jack yourself, Peter," Chris repeats, holding the dildo still until Peter's fingers are back around his cock.

Peter's fingers are moving quickly, jerking himself harshly as Chris fucks him with the dildo, the sound of it sliding into Peter's ass making Chris' dick twitch.

Reaching out, Chris snaps the cockring off Peter's dick, tossing it onto the floor, before wrapping his hand around his own cock, stripping himself in time with the thrusts into Peter's body.

He's not going to last long, neither of them are. Peter's making cut-off whimpering sounds, and Chris knows he's close to coming.

"Come on, Peter--" Because he wants Peter to come, wants to see his wolf splatter his own stomach with white.

Peter's fingers quicken, the gasped out moans coming from his lips getting higher and higher until--

Chris thrusts the dildo in as Peter comes, watching as Peter's ass clenches around the silicone, as his cock leaves stripes of white across his skin.

Speeding up his own movements, Chris feels his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, feels it sharp and tight and perfect until it sweeps through him. Groaning, he aims his cock at Peter, covering Peter's come with his own.

He sits back, panting, his dick giving a valiant final twitch as Peter rubs his fingers over his stomach. He mixes their fluid together, before lifting his fingers to his mouth to clean them, his tongue darting out to lap at the come clinging to his skin.

"Jesus, Peter, quit it. I'm too old to go again." Even if Chris' dick is currently trying to prove that sentence wrong.

Peter smirks at him, eyes heavy. Reaching down, he tugs the dildo out of his ass, grimacing slightly as it slides out of him. "We should do that again."

Jesus, Chris' wolf is insatiable. "We should get cleaned up," Chris counters.

"And then do that again?" Peter grins.

"Maybe." Probably. Oh, who was Chris kidding. They were absolutely going to do that again.


End file.
